Miracles Can Happen
by Janto-Fan-x
Summary: Ianto survived the 456, Jack didn't know. Jack comes back to check up on Gwen and Rhys and instead finds Ianto in Gwen's apartment. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, R&R. :)**

Ianto sighed to himself as he sat down on a wooden bench, near Cardiff Bay. He had sat down hear every day, all day for the last six months. He never gave up hope on the thought that maybe Jack might come back. He was slowly losing every thread of hope he had left though as time drifted on. He had absolutely no idea on how he came back to life after the '456' incident, but... he did know however that Jack had fled pretty soon after the whole incident.

Gwen had informed him of this after they had an emotional reunion. He was currently living with Gwen and Rhys and their two month year old son, Ieuan. Gwen had insisted on him staying with them, because she thought he was emotionally un-stable, though he always insisted on how he felt absolutely fine, after a while - he just gave up. So, he was staying with Gwen and Rhys.

Ianto missed Jack though; the older man had made such an impact and change in his life. Things would never be the same without the Captain there. His life could never go back to what it was before. But, now - his life just felt like nothing. Without Jack or Torchwood, he had nothing. He couldn't even see his family, Rhiannon thought he was dead.

He sighed deeply as he carded his fingers through his hair. He'd probably never get over the fact that Jack was gone, and by the looks of things, never coming back. He heaved another heavy sigh as his eyes began to sting with bitter tears. He just wanted everything back to normal, that wasn't too much to ask, was it?

By the looks of things it sounded like it was. He was slowly coming around to the fact that he'd never see Jack again.

* * *

Jack stumbled out of an outer space bar; this must have been the sixth bar he'd been to, that night. He was positively wrecked, which he was happy about. Well, not exactly happy. He was never happy, anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled or laughed. He couldn't do it anymore, not after everything that had happened, everything that he'd caused. He was still grieving, over Ianto, over Stephen.

He couldn't go back to Earth, he couldn't face it. He knew he should see Gwen again, see how she's doing. To see her baby, he knew the baby would be born, by now. But, just so many memories he had on that planet, it hurt too much, all the people he'd loved and lost, the pain that radiated from his heart, the pain is just too much to bare.

Jack looked down in confusion at his wrist strap as it beeped, it never beeped. The last time it beeped was when John Hart was stirring up trouble, that's when all his problems began. He sighed; he stilled missed Tosh and Owen. He wondered how the '456' would have panned out if they were there to help.

Jack sighed and pressed a few buttons before he was taken from wherever he was, he never bothered to even look or care where his wrist strap took him anymore; he just pressed a button and stayed wherever it took him for no more than 48 hours, at a time.

Jack groaned pulling himself to his feet as he landed. He stretched slightly, hearing a few cracks before he lifted his head to check out the surroundings. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered, with a scowl. He noticed this place, he remembered it well. It was Cardiff, he had landed on the hill that he'd last seen Gwen before he left Earth for the last time, and he was back again. Why here, of all places? He growled to himself, in annoyance.

Well, as he was here… it couldn't hurt to take a look, right? He could check up on Gwen, see how her and Rhys were doing. At least that was one plausible excuse to stay here. But, it was a good enough reason. He'd stay and see Gwen and then have a little look around, and then he'd be off again. He knew Gwen would hate him for just taking off again like that, but right now; it's all he could handle. He couldn't possibly hang around that long, not when it reminded him so much of _him. _Reminded him so much of the man he loved and lost, loved and lost due to his own flipping mistakes. He could never forgive himself for what he did, after all, he was the reason the '456' came back, and because of that he lost his dear, Ianto.

* * *

Ianto reluctantly pulled himself up and away from the bench. He wasn't doing himself any favours by just sitting there, crying over someone he'd never see again. He just needed to move on with his life, do something with himself. But, currently he didn't even know where to begin.

He headed back to Gwen's apartment, he noticed the car gone. They must of gone out with little Ieuan, day trip or something. He had his own key though, so it was alright. He let himself into the apartment and sighed. He'd just spend the rest of the day in his pyjamas, on the couch, with a blanket and watching a load of chick flicks. Ianto sighed walking into the spare bedroom, which was now, well – his bedroom. He undressed, so he was left in just his boxers, he then pulled on a large t-shirt that he usually wore to bed. He sighed and then pulled his duvet from his bed and carried it through to the living room. He dumped the duvet onto the couch before walking to the small open plan kitchen and making some micro waved popcorn.

He waited a few minutes until it was done before pouring it into a bowl, he then walked back over to the couch. He stuck a DVD in, not even bothering to look at the cover and pressed play. He settled himself under the duvet cover, curling up and getting comfortable as the film started, every few minutes popping some popcorn in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he climbed down the hill, he wasn't going to lie but he had missed Cardiff. He'd missed the strong Welsh winds, Gwen's motherly nagging and just the area itself – and of course he'd missed Ianto. There hadn't been a day that's gone by, so far that he hadn't thought of the lovely Welshman. He was etched into his mind, his cute little smile. He remembered the way he spoke, those deep Welsh vowels that just ran straight through him. He couldn't forget him, he had tried. He had tried so hard to forget him, to make the pain go away. He'd spent most of his time drunk or unconscious so his mind wouldn't go wandering back to his dear, Ianto.

But, in all honesty he was sick of trying, and he didn't really want to forget, he just wanted all the pain to go away. He just wanted to stop hurting. But, it was his own fault, anyway. So, he kind of deserved this. He was the one that gave the '456' those children all those years ago, and because of that stupid mistake not only did he lose Ianto, but he lost his grandson Steven, too. He'd never forgive himself for that, never.

With his past loves, they'd all died from natural causes or a twist of fate. Whereas now, his lover had died because of some stupid mistake that he had made in his past, just a stupid mistake that had cost so many lives. He missed Ianto, he had died so young. He was only 26 – 27 years old.

Jack heaved a heavy sigh, fighting back the fresh tears that stung in his eyes. He began to move away from the spot that he must have been standing in for the last ten minutes, just thinking over everything. He sighed; he should go see Gwen now. No doubt, she'll scream in his face for about ten minutes about what a bastard he was for leaving. Which, in fairness – he wasn't going to argue with that, he was a bastard for leaving, but he just couldn't face being there anymore, he had to runaway. He had to try and runaway from his problems and that's what he had done, and probably will continue to do for a very long time to come.

Jack set off away from the hill and onto the country road that lead him to the hill. He stared down the road and frowned slightly, his forehead creasing. He'd only just remembered what a long walk it was. It would be a ten minute walk just to get to the end of this road; he didn't have time for this.

Jack flipped up his wrist up and pressed a few buttons so it transported him to outside Gwen's apartment. Jack held his head as he stood outside Gwen and Rhys' apartment. The whole transporting thing still made him a little dizzy and light-headed; he should be used to it by now, really.

Jack breathed in a big breath, this was it. This was the moment. He'd finally get to see Gwen and Rhys again, and their little one too. Well, he was hoping he would anyway. It could end up going terribly wrong, and Gwen wouldn't want to see him, at all. Maybe she'd just shut him out and slam the door in his face. Or maybe they had moved, it's a possibility as they've got a child now too, maybe the flat wasn't big enough for them.

Jack shook his thoughts away that just must be the paranoia and anxiety getting to him. He had to do this, he had to face reality. Besides, he'd come this far now, he couldn't back out now. He walked determinedly to the door, took another deep breath and knocked on the door, three times. He could hear faint noise coming from inside, so there was no doubt that someone was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome feedback from the last chapter. :) So, here's the next chapter. But, i'm not sure whether to end it here, or continue it on. What do you think?**

Ianto sobbed quietly to himself as silent tears made tracks down his cheeks, as he watched the love scene play out on the screen from whatever film he was watching. God, he was such a girl. He stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth before taking a long slurp from his can of Dr. Pepper. He sighed, wrapping the duvet cover tighter around himself, content in the snuggled warmth.

Ianto heard a small knock at the door and sighed, he hit pause before un-raveling himself from the covers. He shivered as he was hit with cold air. He wondered who could be at the door, the only person he could think it would be is Gwen and Rhys, and they had a key – well it was their apartment.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around himself as he headed to the door. Ianto didn't really look his best, his was all ruffled but in an adorable way. He had a little bit of stubble from not shaving in two days, his oversized t-shirt hung limply from this thin frame – he hadn't been eating properly.

Ianto knew he looked scruffy, but he didn't really care. He wiped his cheeks to remove the tear stains. When had he turned into such a soppy git? He was worse than Gwen. He sighed and pulled open the door, his tired eyes trying to adjust to the bright light that came from outside. As he re-adjusted his eyes he saw who was stood at the door, it was Jack. His Jack. Captain Jack Harkness stood there. His mouth hung open and disbelief was written all over his face.

* * *

Jack took in another deep breath as he waited for the door to open. The sound of bare feet padding on the floor, getting nearer and neared to the door made his stomach gurgle with anticipation. He didn't know what to expect, he didn't know how Gwen would react. The last time he had left, she wasn't exactly happy to see him again. It took her quite a while before she forgave him again. He wondered if it would be like that this time, whether she'd be happy to see him, or whether she'd just not want him here.

He braced himself as the door slowly opened, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he saw the figure that had opened the door. There was no doubt it was Ianto, unless he had a twin brother he never knew about. He looked a little scruffy, and liked he'd just woken up, but it was definitely Ianto.

It took him a few moments to get over the initial shock, he snapped his mouth shut as he realised he must have had it hanging open for the last five minutes. He cleared his throat and shook his head, the confusion evident on his face. "This isn't possible. You're dead." He murmured. He reached out a hand and delicately placed it on Ianto's cheek. He stroked his thumb softly down the smooth skin, and gasped as he realised that Ianto was real, he was there. He wasn't dreaming this.

"Oh, please God. Tell me I'm not dreaming, that I'm not hallucinating all of this. Please tell me that you're real." He breathed.

* * *

Ianto's eyes widened and he smiled softly at the familiar figure that stood before him. He was so glad to see the other man again; he had been waiting for him, day after day. He had just a tiny little bit of hope left in him and he held onto that, held onto hat bit of hope, knowing that one day – he'd come back.

Ianto chuckled warmly, the deep sound filling the air around them. "Well... it turns out I wasn't dead after all, I'll explain everything to you later." He grinned. "Yes, this is real. This is me. This is Ianto." He smiled warmly. "I was hoping you'd come back." A small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

He grinned, before pulling the older man inside and into his arms. He wrapped his arms tight around the other man, just holding him in his arms. It felt so good to be able to touch him again, he had missed the Captain so much, and now he had him back – he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon. "I thought I'd never see you again." He breathed softly into the other man's neck, as he buried his face into his neck, breathing in his strong scent.

* * *

**So, what'cha think, end it here or continue it on? (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you have it, Gwen walking in on Jack and Ianto making out on the sofa. With a little bit of emotional stuff thrown in too. :)**

Jack held onto Ianto with dear life, he didn't dare let him go in case. He would disappear, in case this was just another one of his dreams. Silent tears fell down the older man's cheeks as he buried his face into his shoulder, squeezing Ianto against him. "I'm so sorry, Ianto. So so sorry." He murmured, his voice muffled against his shoulder.

He pulled his head back to look into his lover's eyes. "I'm sorry I've never told you before. But, I guess I thought if I told you then it would make it real, which would make it hurt. Which I have come to realise, it doesn't matter. I should have told you. Ianto Jones, I love you so much." He whispered the emotion thick in his voice. "After I thought you were dead. I felt like my life had ended. There was nothing to go on for. You were always there, always there by my side when I needed to get through the hard times." He sighed. "I'm just so glad you're back. I'm so glad you're back, with me. I'll never leave you again, I promise." He sealed his promise with a loving kiss.

-

Ianto could feel the wetness sinking into his shoulder as Jack clung on to him; he just let Jack hold him for a while. He could understand how this must come to a big shock to Jack. He did think he was dead, after all. Ianto listened carefully to everything Jack had to say, gazing lovingly into his eyes. Tears sprung in his eyes as he listened to the content of Jack's words. "I love you too, Jack." He whispered. "I know how you find it hard to express your emotions, but I always knew you loved me. What you didn't say with words you did with actions." He smiled gently.

Ianto pressed his lips back against Jack, as he kissed him back. The kiss was filled with so much emotion – passion, need, want, longing, but most of all love. Ianto pulled back when the need for breath became too much. He looked up at Jack with a soppy smile. He moved back. "You can come in, by the way." He chuckled before closing the door behind him.

-

Jack chuckled, his deep chuckle. "Uh, thanks." He smirked. "Why are you here, anyway? Last time I heard this was Gwen and Rhys' apartment." He asked, in slight confusion. "Oh and how's their little one doing? Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked with a warm smile. "Gwen's going to flip when she sees me, isn't she?" He asked, rhetorically before chuckling softly.

Ianto smirked before rolling his eyes. "Gwen wouldn't let me stay in my apartment. She'd rather mother be instead. I don't exactly blame her; I probably would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes." He sighed. "She doesn't trust me enough, to live by myself." He smiled sadly

Oh, and their baby." Ianto smiled fondly. "They've got a cute little boy. Ieuan they've called him. I suggested the name, and they loved it straight away." He grinned. "The only bad thing about him is he cries all the time." He sighed. "But it looks like they've all gone out on a day trip." He shrugged his shoulders.

He walked over to the sofa and sat down, gesturing for Jack to do so too. He flicked the TV on standby before placing the remote control on the coffee table in front of him. He didn't want Jack to see the girly films he'd been watching. He gathered up his duvet and stuffed it at the other end of the sofa.

-

Jack walked over to the sofa and sat beside him. He smirked as he'd only just realised what Ianto was wearing and then the duvet cover at the opposite end of the sofa. "Having a lazy day Ianto? That's so unlike you." He grinned cheekily.

Ianto smirked. "Yeah, well you're depressed waiting around for your Captain to magically turn up, you take to drastic message." He smirked at him, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "So, are you staying? I mean, without Torchwood. You haven't really got a reason to stick around, right?" Ianto asked, the insecurity kicking in.

Jack heaved a heavy sigh. "Wrong." He looked right into Ianto's eyes. "You're more than enough to make me stay. That's of course if you want me to stick around?" He asked with a quirk of his eyebrows. "I only left because of my guilt; I was responsible for losing you and Steven. I couldn't stick around knowing I'd caused that and without you by my side to help me through it like you normally are. I just couldn't cope, and so I ran. I tried to escape my problems. I, of all people should know that that never works. It just escalates the problem." He sighed.

Ianto gave a small nod, listening to him. "It's okay, everyone makes mistakes right?" He asked half-heartedly. He smiled softly. "Well, for what it's worth I don't care anymore. I'm just glad to have you back." He smiled softly before bringing Jack into another kiss. He snaked an arm around his waist whilst his other hand went to the back of Jack's head, holding his head in place whilst he kissed him with all the need and desperation he had building up for the last six months.

Jack grinned. "Only you could forgive me after all I've done." He smirked and gladly complied as he was brought into a passionate kiss. He wrapped both his arms around Ianto's neck as he kissed him hungrily. He let all the emotion that he had been kept locked inside him to come spilling out into the kiss.

-

Gwen giggled softly as she unlocked the door and pushed the pushchair through, Rhys following behind her making a joke about something or another. Gwen stopped dead in her tracks causing Rhys to bump into the back of her as she stared open mouthed to the two figures making out messily on the sofa. Her sofa. More importantly, what the hell was Jack bloody Harkness doing here and why the hell had no one told her?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have to apologise for this chapter. The whole 'Gwen's Outburst' scene is pretty terrible, and this chapter isn't as long as the others. But, anyway - here you have it.  
Chapter 5.**

Rhys took the pushchair away from Gwen's hand and pushed the pushchair into the bedroom, he knew Gwen was about to have a rant and it was always best to stay well out of the way when that was happening. Gwen stormed over to the sofa. "Jack Harkness!" She yelled, her face turning red from bubbling with anger.

Both Jack and Ianto sprung apart at the loud voice that interrupted them. They both looked up guiltily but even more so Jack. "Gwen..." Jack started, flashing her one of his trademark grins. "It's good to see you." He tried; he hated it when Gwen was this angry. But, he couldn't blame her.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled. "It's great to see you n'all, don't get me wrong. But, why did you come back? Why the hell did you even bloody leave? Me and Rhys needed you, and you just upped and leaved." She shouted at him, angrily.

Jack sighed heavily and nodded slowly. "I know, Gwen. I know. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I came back because to start off with this is where my wrist strap took me, and then I thought as I'm here I should come check up on you and Rhys. See how you're doing, see how you're little one is doing." He sighed. "I know, what I did was wrong. But… I couldn't stay here, not after everything had happened. I'm sorry I left but I'm promise you, I'm not going anywhere this time." He glanced over to Ianto and they shared a smile.

Gwen sighed angrily. "Well, fine. I accept your apology, but I still haven't forgiven you yet. You should be lucky I'm going easy on you. That's the first time I've seen Ianto smile in 6 months. If it wasn't for Ianto, then you'd be having one hell of a hard time from me." She gave him a pointed look. "But, it is good to have you back." She spoke with a softer tone this time. "But, you better stay this time. I don't think Ianto would cope if you left him again." She warned Jack. She hated seeing Ianto hurting, and he had been hurting a hell of a lot in the last six months.

Ianto sent a smile in thanks towards Gwen. "So have you told Jack how you became to be undead yet?" Gwen asked eagerly. Ianto chuckled softly before looking over at Jack. "Not yet."

Gwen smiled softly. "Well, tell him now. I'll just go check on Rhys and co." She grinned before exiting the room and walking into their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Ianto breathed in deeply. "Well… it's kind of complicated. What happened was, the gas from the '456' didn't intoxicate me completely and instead of killing me it sort of just put me in a coma. From the outside I showed all the symptoms of being dead, but I wasn't really. So, I woke up from this coma about a month after you'd left. It came to a shock to me and Gwen when I realised I should be dead but I'm not. I guess I was just lucky." He grinned.

Jack listened carefully to Ianto's words, his eyes widening slightly. "Wow, you are lucky." He grinned. "But, I'm so glad." He pulled Ianto into another bone-crushing hug. "Go get dressed. I'll take you out to dinner. You can finally have that date I promised you." He smirked softly.

Ianto's lips curved into a sweet smile and he nodded. "Alright" He smiled before bounding into the spare bedroom that had become to be his. He searched through his wardrobe, flicking through all his suits. He picked out his red shirt with black and red striped tie and black trousers, jacket and waistcoat. He knew that this was Jack's favourite suit.

He emerged from the bedroom in the suit, his hair styled to perfection and clean shaven. Ianto grinned at the expression he got from Jack when he first saw him. He smirked softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Jack grinned instantly when he saw Ianto emerge from the bedroom, his breath caught in his throat. Ianto always did look good in red. He smiled and kissed him softly. He slowly walked over to Gwen's bedroom door; he knocked gently before slowly poking his head round the door. "Is it alright if I borrow Ianto for an hour or so?" He grinned his charming smile.

Gwen beamed a bright smile and nodded. "Of course, you can. Have him as long as you like." She added with a wink and smirked towards him. Jack closed the bedroom door and beamed; he took Ianto's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together before heading for the front door. "C'mon then, let's go. We've got a lot to catch up on." Jack grinned.


End file.
